The MUMPS family of programming languages and time-sharing executives now provide a closely-related set of powerful and widely used systems for the development and support of health-care-delivery applications. Most MUMPS users (and also many individuals who do not use MUMPS) have expressed their strong desires that a formal MUMPS Users' Group be established, and that this Group have the appropriate resources to disseminate information on the many existing MUMPS applications, and to disseminate related information. The present concensus of opinion is that the immediate needs which should be met are the facilitation of verbal information exchange (through organized meetings, tutorials, and so on), the centralized collection, organization and distribution of written information (such as newsletters, monographs and meeting procedures), and the investigation of the cost-benefits and of the most effective form of a library of MUMPS programs. In addition the organized MUMPS Users' Group would ensure that MUMPS users have a strong and coherent input to the language standardization and development efforts of the MUMPS Development Committee, the recently-formed sibling organization to the MUMPS Users' Group. This proposal is to support and further develop the activities of the MUMPS Users' Group for a period of three years.